The Unexpected
by Amelia-Jessica-Pond2012
Summary: Six normal teenagers are given the responsibility of saving the world from the monsters causing wreck and havoc. Can they keep up with their normal lifestyles as well? And how will they defeat the monsters?


_Hey Guys, so this is my first power rangers fic, so I'm really excited! I was really sad to see the Samurai go but I saw the 1st episode of Megaforce and thought it was actually quite cool. So an ideas been spinning around in my head, and I just had to write it down. It's a little bit like Megaforce, but with Samurai, and different plots._

_Allonsy!_

* * *

Emily woke to the creamy white ceiling of her bedroom.  
"Emily! Time to get up! You don't want to be late for school!"  
The force of the day hit Emily like a truck. She remembered that today she was going to new highschool. A boarding one. She was only boarding because of her sick sister, Serena. Serena had a fatal illness, and the Doctor had announced that it was contagious, and that they send Serena to the hospital, where she and the rest of her family would be safe. But times were hard, and the family didn't have enough money, so they sent Emily to a boarding school, where a friend of theirs worked, and could give them a discount. Emily knew her family did it to keep her safe, but she really didn't want to go. Kids had bullied her at her old school and her only comfort had been coming home after a hard day, and talking to her sister. Now that would be ripped away from her aswell. Emily sighed and got out of bed. She pulled on the only thing left in her closet, a simple yellow blouse and some jeans. She pulled a brush quickly through her curly hair and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs greeted her.  
"Mom? Is that bacon and eggs?" Emily's mom, Claire smiled warmly at her daughter.  
"Well, I thought since you're not going to be with us for a while, we could have a little something special for breakfast. Take a seat at the table, okay? I just have to take this to your sister." she said gesturing to a tray piled with food.  
"I'll take it" said Emily unexpectedly."It'll give me a chance to.. you know, say goodbye." With her mom nodding in understanding, she swept the tray off her mother and walked down the corridor to her sisters bedroom. Emily closed the door softly behind her as she walked in.  
"Serena? Are you awake?" Emily called softly.  
"How could I not be? My baby sister's off to boarding school." came the hoarse reply.  
"Serena, you're awake! I brought you some breakfast." Emily said setting the tray on the bedside table and taking a seat on the bed.  
"Emily, I'm so sorry, I know you don't want to go to highschool. I'm so afraid for you, it's all my fault."  
"No, it's not your fault, Serena, you couldn't help getting sick." Emily hugged Serena.  
"Honey, your breakfasts gonna get cold!" Emily pulled away.  
"I guess this is goodbye." Emily said sadly.  
"You'll be back in the holidays, Emily."  
"Mom!" She turned around to see her mother poking her head into the room.  
"I meant it, Emily, we're on a tight schedule and you don't want to miss the train."  
"Okay Mom. Bye Serena." Emily dashed from the room knowing she would cry if she stayed longer. She dashed into the dining room, and stopped, surprised by her father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Dad?" Normaly her father, Simon, would be out on the farm tending to his plants and animals. Her father looked up from his newspaper and grinned. "Hello Emily. I hear your going to boarding school."  
"Dad!" Emily groaned playfully. "I'm gonna miss you."  
'Cheer up, you're not dying!"  
Emily smiled. Her dad always made her laugh.  
"Ah, here's my eclaire." Commented her Dad using an old nickname for her Mom.  
"Oh, come off it, Simon. Emily go and get your breakfast, it's on the bench." Commanded Emily's Mother back in Strict Mom mode. Emily grabbed her breakfast and headed down to Serena's room. It was a tradition that every special occasion the family had to eat together, and since Serena couldn't come to them, they went to her.  
After a cheerful breakfast filled with fun and laughter and a few teary goodbyes, it was time to go. Emily pulled on her yellow flats and grabbed her suitcase.  
"Honey have you got your jacket?" asked her Mother. "Well then go grab it, quick! I'll wait in the car." Emily hurriedly grabbed a light blue jacket and put it on before rushing out the door and hopping into the Ute.  
A few minutes later and Emily's Mom commented that she had never seen Emily wear that light blue jacket before and Emily realised it was her sisters.  
"Oh well. It's to late now, you can keep it as a souviner or something. Oh look there's the station!"  
The two got out of the car and walked to the station. Emily tried not to cry as they said goodbye, but when she had left she shed a tear.  
Emily only turned around when she felt the rumbling noise of an approaching train.  
She took a seat by the window and looked out barely noticing her surroundings.  
"Hi, is this seat occupied?" Emily jolted out of her stupor.  
"Um.. no." It was a pretty asian girl with a perfect complexion and sleek black hair. Emily found herself wishing she was as pretty as this girl.  
"Could I sit here then?" The girl asked politetly. Emily gave a small nod.  
"Thanks!" She broke out into a warm smile, and sat down next to her. "I'm Mia." And her name was pretty to, Emily might have known.  
"I'm Emily." She said softly.  
"Nice name."  
"Thanks."  
"Where are you going?" She questioned.  
Emily mumbled something.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that."  
"Solway Highschool."  
And the conversation had ended.


End file.
